Uptown Funk
"Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Dancers Classic The Classic routine is performed by four different dancers - two males and two females. C1 C1 is a teenage boy. He wears a grey and blue baseball cap, a red button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and teal and red shoes. C2 C2 is a teenage girl with black hair. She wears thin black aviators, a purple beanie, a teal and grey jacket, a purple crop top, purple high waist cheeky shorts, tall black socks, and teal shoes. C3 C3 is a man strongly resembling Bruno Mars in the official video. He wears a pair of black teashades, a khaki fedora, an orange and purple tuxedo, and black shoes. C4 C4 is a woman. She wears a yellow sunhat, a maroon furry vest, a gold bra top, blue high-waisted flare jeans, and black stiletto heels. Uptown Funk Dancer 2 copy.png|C1 Uptown Funk Dancer 3 copy.png|C2 Uptown Funk Dancer 1 copy.png|C3 Uptown Funk Dancer 4 copy.png|C4 Tuxedo Version All three dancers are men. The three of them have short black hair and wear black tuxedos with bright blue bow ties, white polo shirts, grey vests and grey shoes. They are distinguised by slightly different hairstyles, glove colors and certain accents, like a rose. Uptownfunkalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Uptownfunkalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Uptownfunkalt coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic The background takes place in a large city, most likely New York City. The city contains colorful reproductions of the Manhattan bridge, various buildings and signs with the lyrics on them, which, according to Alkis Argyriadis and Véronique Halbrey, gives the feeling of a city that is always transforming itself. Numerous dancers, some of which are from previous games, appear along with the main dancers. Notable Background Dancers In order of appearance; no repeats: * ''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) * She's Got Me Dancing ''(Remake) * [[Walk This Way#Old School|''Walk This Way (Old School)]] * Never Gonna Give You Up * Starships * Gentleman * Troublemaker * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Love Me Again * Just Dance * Fine China * Rasputin ''(Remake) * [[Gentleman#Sweat|''Gentleman (Sweat)]] * Built For This (Beta) Tuxedo Version The background starts off with dancers surrounded with cardboard cutouts of city landscapes, which mostly sway and move. As the song starts, a cardboard cutout of a shelf containing glasses, plates, and bottles is placed on the left side and another cardboard cutout of a single couch is placed on the right. The dancers are individually flashed by a spotlight while the shelf and the single couch disappears and the landscapes goes black but the windows are lit on the refrain. They return in the chorus, but the landscapes are illuminated with colors of teal and red. Shortly after, the landscapes go black and windows are lit again while the dancers are individually flashed by a spotlight again. An oblong cardboard cutout appears and obscures the other cardboard cutouts in the background, as well as the bridge. The oblong appears again at the end. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Throw both arms out. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms up and grab your shoulders. UF GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 UF GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 In-game UF GM2 P.png|Gold Move 2 UF GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 In-game Tuxedo Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Tuxedo Version routine: All Gold Moves: '''It is done once at a time: First P1, then P3 and finally P2. * '''P1: '''Open your arms, the left one up. * '''P3: '''Open your arms, the right one up. * '''P2: Face right, put your right hand up and raise your left leg. (akin to Drop The Mambo) UptownFunkAltGoldMove1.PNG|All Gold Moves (P1) UptownFunkAltGoldMove2.PNG|All Gold Moves (P3) UptownFunkAltGoldMove3.PNG|All Gold Moves (P2) UF Tuxedo GM.gif|All Gold Moves In-game Mashup Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: 'Point to the screen with both arms. (You Spin Me Round (Like a Record))'' '''Gold Move 3: Put your right hand over your right eye. (Just Dance) Gold Move 5: Put both arms in the air, like a flexing pose. (Built For This) YSMR GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Justdancegm34.png|Gold Move 3 Built For This GM 1.png|Gold Move 5 Mashup Uptown Funk ''has a Mashup with the theme '''Behind the Scenes' which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features dancers from the background of the Classic version, with the addition of Mr. Saxobeat. Dancers (No repeats) *''Love Me Again'' (JD2015) *''Built For This (''JD2015) GM5 *''Rasputin (''JD2) *''Mr. Saxobeat'' (JD4) *''Walk This Way (Old School)'' (JD2015) *''Gentleman'' (JD2014) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' (JD3) (Remake) *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (JD2015) GM1GM2GM4 *''Just Dance'' (JD2014) GM3 Party Master Mode Uptown Funk has a Party Master Mode on Just Dance 2016 for the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *''Uptown Funk'' *Death Groove/Admire Me/Find Your Groove/Panda Shake *Wild Warrior/Charisma shake/Angry Claws/Shiny Spin *Dust/Orient Walk/Leek dance/Catch Me *Heart Broken/Goofy Dance/Don't Touch Me/Ragga Girl *Party In My Head/Crazy Headspin/Spinning Braid/Super Loser *Me Me Me/Arm Shake/'Teacher'/'Born This Way' *Goofy Walk/Crooner/I'm A Bird/Clubbing All Night *Mambo Club/Future Pharaoh/Que Calor/Double Walk *Funky Baby/Give Me Five/'Want To Want Me'/'All About That Bass' *Death Groove/Admire Me/Find Your Groove/Panda Shake *Wild Warrior/Charisma Shake/Angry Claws/Shiny Spin *Dust/Orient Walk/Leek Dance/Catch Me *Heart Broken/Goofy dance/Don't Touch Me/Ragga Girl *Party in my head/Crazy Headspin/Spinning Braid/Super Loser *Me Me Me/Arm Shake/'Born This Way'/'Teacher' *Goofy Walk/Crooner/I'm A Bird/Clubbing All Night *Mambo Club/Future Pharaoh/Que Calor/Double Walk *Cute Jumps/Zero Charisma/Ragga Punch/Look At Me *Cat Whiskers/Let's Spin/Heart Beat/Cute Fighter *Model/Mad Driver/Clock Groove/Zombi Walk *Party Pand Rules/Fire Goddess/Tic Tic Tac/That's Fashion *Goofy Spin/Falling Down/'All About That Bass'/'Want To Want Me' *Nonsense/Space Cowboy/Retro Groove/Crazy Girl *Superstar/Slow Motion/Bad Gaga/Fire Master *Broken Puppet/Space Clubbing/Groovy Run/Finger Shake *''Uptown Funk'' Community Remix This is already on the game without any contest. (no repeats) *LINMX *Dih_San *xConigonz90 *Aazzlano *Kelvin Jaeder *Tulioakar96 *SiVi0Mango *Tchoyce *Moogly-H *littlesiha *TheFairyDina *Ferch12 *PigBag79 *roxsora12Xx *Vitorhcl *EdherThulio *Mo Chocolate *TexBlock *Humberto Contreras Dance Quests Uptown Funk appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Original *Ice Cream Alternate * Moon Appearances in Mashups Uptown Funk is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * I'm An Albatraoz '' '(Merry Go Round)' * ''Stuck On A Feeling (Suit Up!) Tuxedo Version * Born This Way (Triplets) Captions Uptown Funk appears in Party Master Modes in Just Dance 2016. Here are the captions for the dance moves: * Grandpa' Steps * Long Walk * Sneaky Beanie * Street Shake Trivia * Chronologically, this was the first song to be revealed for Just Dance 2016. * This is the fifth song to feature gender-switching dancers, after Song 2, Gangnam Style, Safe And Sound, and Dark Horse. * B***h is censored and freaky is replaced with dance. ** In early E3 gameplays, freaky was heard as dance, but appeared fully censored in the lyrics. ** This happens in the Showtime. ** In the first line, Sh*t''http://www.billboard.com/articles/6312180/mark-ronson-bruno-mars-uptown-funk is audible, but appears as ''hit in the lyrics. ** In the preview, B***h is replaced with Trick. * C1 reuses a move from I Love It. * During the bridge, the choreography reuses a move from Just Dance. * This is the second song by Bruno Mars in the series, after The Lazy Song. ** This is his first song to not be a DLC and the first time he appears as a featured artist. * C2 resembles Can't Get Enough (even reusing a move from the routine in question) and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * According to this compilation, Mark Ronson's name was misspelled as Marc Ronson in an early report.http://imgur.com/a/auFf0#fFJ4B1B * Parts of the intro, bridge, and outro are cut from the version used in game. * One of the dancers in the background looks almost the same as P2 from Blurred Lines. ** Also, the background dancers do the same, while Just Dance's coach is onscreen. * In the background, the remade versions of She's Got Me Dancing and Rasputin are used. * C1 is performed by Julien Durand, C2 is performed by Sophia Biza, C3 is performed by Yoni Jayl and C4 is performed by Shirley Henault. * Moves from the music video are used in the chorus. * When C1 raises his arms, a tattoo can be seen. * C3's avatar has an orange fedora, although the coach's is beige in-game. * At the end of the routine, Built For This can be seen using her beta appearance in the background (as her shoes are lime green and her belt is in a shade of dark orange). This carries on to her appearance in the Mashup. * C2 was teased through a silhouette posted on Facebook. * C3 appears in the icon of World Video Challenge along with Chiwawa. ** They both appeared in the beta version of the Dance Quest icon earlier. *C2 appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *P2 from the Tuxedo Version routine recycles a move from Drop the Mambo. *In early E3 gameplays, the lyrics were purple instead of pink.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ms7XpJsN248 * The Mashup contains all the coaches that appear in the background, except for the Extreme coach from Wild Wild West, Never Gonna Give You Up, Starships, Fine China, Troublemaker and the Sweat coach from Gentleman. Also, Mr. Saxobeat is also featured, but she doesn't appear in the background. * Never Can Say Goodbye makes a cameo as a silhouette in the song's Showtime. * One of the boys in the background looks very similar to the coach from ''Kiss Kiss''. * In the Showtime, a line says ''Got kiss myself'' instead of Gotta kiss myself. * The Classic routine was shot in March 2015. ** Diegho, Túlio and Dina were watching the shooting of this choreography as a prize for winning Just Dance World Cup 2014.Picture confirming the Classic routine was shot in March 2015 Gallery uptownfunk.jpg|''Uptown Funk'' Uptown funk alt.png|''Uptown Funk'' (Tuxedo Version) 00000280.jpg|''Uptown Funk'' (Mashup) 00000842.jpg|''Uptown Funk'' (Party Master) Uptownfunkst.jpg|''Uptown Funk'' (Showtime) UF Menu.gif|''Uptown Funk'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu UF Tuxedo Menu.gif|Tuxedo Version on the Just Dance 2016 menu Uptownfunk cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Uptownfunkalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Tuxedo Version Just Dance 2016 cover Uptownfunk cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 258.png|Classic (C3)'s Avatar 200258.png|Golden Avatar 300258.png|Diamond Avatar Uptown_Funk_Tuxedo_P3_Avatar.png|Tuxedo Version (P2)'s Avatar NewCoach2016.jpg|Teaser Image Imageup.jpg|Confirmation JD2016_PREVIEW_UPTOWN_FUNK_208077.gif 18223395003_078a0ee2a8_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18656328560_9bf9dfa490_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18817783166_7ba98b7d90_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18844035085_7f90d8c08f_o.jpg|Gameplay 4 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-00-11 PM-271.png|Background 1 UptownFunk.png|Background 2 Uptown Funk Dancer 2.png|C1 Uptown Funk Dancer 3.png|C2 Uptown Funk Dancer 1.png|C3 Uptown Funk Dancer 4.png|C4 Gegrege.png|Behind the scenes of C2 Uyjuy.png|Comparison of the dancer in-game and in real life uptownRemix.png|Uptown Funk Community Remix Uptown funk showtime never can say goodbye cameo.jpg|''Never Can Say Goodbye'''s cameo in the song's Showtime uptown funk pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Mark_Ronson_-_Uptown_Funk_ft._Bruno_Mars Just Dance 2016 - Uptown Funk - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Uptown Funk (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Uptown Funk (Alternate) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Uptown Funk (Showtime) Uptown Funk - Just Dance 2016 - Party Master Mode (Wii U Gamepad View - Reupload) Just Dance 2016 - Uptown Funk Community Remix Just Dance Now - Uptown Funk References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Shortened Songs Category:Julien Durand Category:Sophia Biza Category:Clean versions